Without You
by xShadowDreams
Summary: After 10 years of Sakura and Syaoran's wedding Meiling has being keeping a secret from Syaoran. What could it be?


**Without You.**

Summary: After 10 years of Sakura and Syaoran's wedding, Meiling has being keeping a secret from Syaoran. What could it be?

**Disclimer: **_**I do not own Card Captor Sakura and any of its characters. If I did Syaoran would be already mine. **_

Sakura was washing the dishes, and Syaoran was taking care of the children. Two beautiful girls; Their names were Hikari and Hotaru. The two girls were making a mess in the whole house which usually drives Syaoran crazy, and Sakura used to call him old men since he acted like an old guy with his temper sometimes.

-You two come back here! Those pieces of cake are mine!

The girls run all over the house laughing at their daddy.

**In Hong Kong. (Meiling's house)**

Meiling was in her bed thinking of what to do with this little secret. Shailene her daughter already was ten years old, and all she wanted to do was meet her father in person. Shailene did know a little bit about him. Meiling talks about him a lot. She still loved him with all her heart or at least the pieces that were still left of it. Her daughter had a lot of similarities with her dad, the eyes, nose, and her personality, but most importantly she knew how to use magic. She was really strong just like her mom, and they had the same hair.

As time passed Meiling had to find a way of telling Syaoran that Shailene was his daughter. When she remembers how it all happened it really makes her heart break. The worst part? It was all an accident in which she didn't mean to ruin Syaoran's life neither Sakura's, but it all just happened so quick. They were home alone, and hormones taking over. It was kinda obvious that something like that could have happened, but they thought it was just one time. Their first one and last. Meiling wasn't counting with the fact that she got pregnant, and that's when everything changed.

Two months later, Sakura and Syaoran got married, but Meiling kept the secret. Syaoran is the father of that child. No one knows this except for Meiling and Shailene obviously.

The phone rang and Meiling picked up.

-Hello?

-Hi Meiling, How are you? It's been a long time!

- Syaoran? Is that you?

-Yeah, Hey uhm Sakura and I wanted to invite you to the twins party. We wanted to know if you would like to come, so that way we can buy the ticket for you to come. It's been a while I thought it would be nice to see each other again; also, Sakura misses you a lot. It's been ten years since we last saw each other and like two since we last talked.

(Author's note: Now even though they kept in touch during the ten years apart it didn't mean Meiling ever wanted to tell Syaoran about the child.)

- I know right.. Well I think there won't be any problem except for one thing.

-What would that be?

-I have a kid you know, and well I kinda have to take her wherever I am going because she is my child.

-Really? You are a mommy, and you didn't tell me. oh well it will sure be great to meet her. Sure, bring her here, but Meiling and what about her dad?

- It's not really a big deal he will let me take her with me. – She said very nervous.

-Alright then see ya!

-Yeah bye Syaoran - She sighed as she putted the phone in its place.

_"Damn, now what the hell am I supposed to do"_ She thought. Meiling was really nervous. Now more than ever since this might be a great opportunity to tell him about his daughter, but her biggest fear was that maybe just maybe he is not going to accept her or even hate Meiling forever.

Meiling started talking to Shailene about how was she going to handle this. She was going to tell her to not freak out when she sees her dad since he doesn't know the truth just yet. She was gonna tell him for sure. No regrets this time that's what she wanted to do tell him the freaking truth!

**In Tokyo. (Syaoran and Sakura's house)**

Three days passed since Meiling and Shailene arrived to Syaoran's house. The birthday of the two girls went perfect. They are seven years old, and they are good friends with Shailene. It's just like they are sisters even though they already are but no one knew that just yet.

It was already dark and Syaoran and Meiling were alone at home since Sakura took the kids for a walk. Now it was the time when the truth was going to be revealed.

-Syaoran we have to talk. Remember what happened 10 years ago? that night when we first did that. – Meiling said making her point.

- It's not really a big deal you can just say it we slept together. What do you want to talk about?- Syaoran asked curious.

-Well remember that night? I.. I got pregnant and that's how Shailene is here now. Syaoran, she is your daughter I mean our daughter.

Syaoran was so shocked he couldn't believe what his ears have heard Shailene was his daughter, but what had him so mad was that she didn't tell him.

-How come you didn't tell me Meiling? just what the heck?!

-How the hell I was supposed to tell you?! I mean YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED FOR GOD'S SAKE SYAORAN THINK! Sakura is my friend I can't ruin her life just like that just because we had sex one stupid night, and this kid was born thanks to that smart idea we both had!

- Does that child have any idea of who her dad is?

- Yeah of course she does! SHE KNOWS IT'S YOU!

- YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME MEILING. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY..–

Syaoran didn't get the chance to finish the sentence when he realized that Meiling was gone. She had run away from the house. She was upset, upset that the guy she had always loved with all the pieces of her heart was treating her that way. The fact that he just didn't understand why she had to keep it as a secret just hurts her even more.

-and god I freaking messed up as well? Meiling hold on! Wait!

That was how Syaoran followed Meiling until she got tired, and then she broke down in tears in front of him. Syaoran was listening to all the things she said to him but all he did was to pull her close to him and hug her tightly.

-What do you want...

-Meiling, you are right. I really don't know why you did what you did but I promise you that I will try my best to understand you I swear. Try to put yourself in my shoes as well..

- But..

-Don't worry I will help you to take care of her because she is our child Meiling and she means the world to me already as well as you do.

**2 years later.**

Sakura and Syaoran were still together but this time was kind of different. Now Sakura knew the truth there were some problems at first but then everything went back to normal Shalene has her father by her side and Meiling is really happy that somehow the guy she always loved with all her heart cares so much about her, and that she is not alone in this world like she thought she was.

**THE END.**

**Yay I finally finished my second fanfic. I think this one is a way better than the first one. Please review so I can try to get better at this but be nice please.**

**Oh and remember English isn't my first language. (\./)**


End file.
